


New Year but Some Things Stay the Same

by swimbfly



Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [4]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fae & Fairies, Gay Character, Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: The fitness center at Elsewhere like all gyms in January reeked of desperation. People desperate to keep their resolutions, sweating and cursing through workouts that they had avoided for months, of people desperate for change whether it be their appearance or their health. A tempting buffet to Them, a very tempting buffet.OrArtemis really regrets going to the gym in January. Although there are some benefits.
Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	New Year but Some Things Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> There is an allusion of violence at the end of the piece and a creepy guy at the gym making up a good part of the plot. Nothing is explicit in terms of the violence but if either part of that bothers you feel free to skip this story. It won't hurt your enjoyment of the rest of this series.

The fitness center at Elsewhere like all gyms in January reeked of desperation. People desperate to keep their resolutions, sweating and cursing through workouts that they had avoided for months, of people desperate for change whether it be their appearance or their health. A tempting buffet to Them, a very tempting buffet.

But the gym also has some built in protections. They’re built into its basic existence. They don’t call it ‘pumping iron’ (as outdated as that phrase is) for no reason. Most of what you find in the gym, the machines and the weights, are built of iron. So in many ways the fitness center protected its own.

Granted its protection wasn’t complete. It’s a common space on campus and a tempting space at that. And while based on iron there still was plenty that was coated or made from other materials. That means that like anywhere else in Elsewhere one has to be cautious. Now not everyone learns that quickly.

“Do you need some help?” the student asked. Artemis looked up at the sound, removing an earbud, raising an eyebrow.

“Do I look like I do?” Artemis asked irritation clear on her face.

“No, but I just wanted a reason to talk to the only other human here right now.” The man said at full volume looking around the room.

Artemis’s eyes went wide and she glanced around the room. “Are you a fool?” she hissed.

“Nope, just not a fan of begging for my life at all turns.” The man said shrugging, “and I can’t believe that the school could actually stay open if they were actually dangerous. So I’m not going to spend my entire time here looking over my shoulder. Especially when you are hot and I’m single.” He continued looking her up and down suggestively now.

Artemis looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the woman behind him. A fae based on her avoidance of the uncoated free weights and her staring at the rude student with a hungry look. Artemis looked from the man back to her with a pointed look. The look every woman knows, the one we give when a guy is being pushy and not taking no for an answer. Based in exasperation, frustration, and often a little fear. The other woman’s eyes narrowed but after Artemis’s slight nod smiled far too wide, pointed teeth making themselves known.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?” Artemis said looking back at the man, who had been rambling on and on about the ‘idiotic’ traditions of Elsewhere.

“I was saying that you and me should get out of here and to somewhere more private.” He said focusing on her chest.

Artemis sighed and was about to respond when an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Hi, sweetie, how’s your workout coming?” this newcomer asked, pressing their chin to the crown of her head in the impression of a kiss.

“Was going great until I was interrupted.” Artemis said playing along, glaring at the other man, glare not at all faked.

“Can I help you?” the newcomer asked crossing their large arms looking down at the other man.

“I was just checking to see if she needed any help, man. I didn’t know she was already spoken for. I’ll…I’ll just be leaving.” The other man said making a swift retreat. The fae in the corner left moments later, moving with an inhuman feline grace.

Artemis shuddered for a moment, thinking of the fate that surely awaited the idiot before shaking her head and clearing the thought from her mind. She turned to her defender with a huff ready to comment about his interference.

The newcomer was tall and built, large muscles covered his torso and a purple arrow wrapped around his one bicep and other intricate tattoos peeking out around his workout gear. Artemis opened her mouth about the give him a piece of her mind when he beat her to the punch.

“I’m sorry I overstepped.” He started stepping back from her. “but I knew that was going to be the fastest way to get him to back off.”

“I could’ve handled it.” Artemis spat.

“Yes, you could’ve, and I’m pretty sure he won’t be bothering another woman anytime soon, especially with the Neighbor’s interest, but you shouldn’t have to. And that was the least I could do.”

Artemis sighed before narrowing her eyes at him. “Least you could do?”

“You saved my younger sister when I couldn’t. I know you had a contract, but you risked a lot. Scaring off a creep is the least I could do in repayment.” He replied.

“My students do not owe me a debt.” Artemis said emphatically.

“No, they do not, but that does not prevent gratitude from being acted upon.” He replied calmly.

Artemis growled under her breath for a second before taking a deep breath and asking, “so can I ask the name of my knight in under armor?”

“I am called Hawkeye.” He replied.

“Well Hawkeye, would you like to grab coffee after your workout. I get the feeling we have a lot to talk about.” Artemis said looking him over with an appraising eye.

“I would like that, although I should mention I’m gay and while you’re gorgeous in a ‘I can kick your ass with a smile’ way that's not going to change” He said with a sheepish grin.

“Oh. Oh no... I’m not checking you out…well I am but not like that…I was checking out your tattoos. I’m ace.” Artemis sputtered holding up her right hand with its black ring.

“Oh,” he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. “Well now I feel stupid.”

“Not as stupid as I feel.” Artemis replied shuffling her feet.

“Why don’t we start over, over coffee?” Hawkeye offered.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Artemis replied quickly.

“Meet you at the café off campus at…2?” he asked looking over her shoulder at the clock.

“Sounds like a plan.” Artemis said with a smile before parting.

That awkward meeting kicked off a friendship that lasted throughout their years at Elsewhere. Soon enough Artemis and Hawkeye would be seen around campus, studying at the library, holding joint office hours, and pushing each other harder and harder at the gym. Neither mentioned the creep that had hit on her, not even when the fae seen that day stopped Artemis one day and offered a gift as repayment for the easy hunting or when he was rescued just before winter break by the RA’s and he flinched away from any woman that met his eyes. The payment for insulting Elsewhere and its more powerful citizens in their earshot.


End file.
